


easy come, easy go

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	easy come, easy go

Если девчонка считает, что у него должен быть комплекс рыцаря на белом коне или что-то вроде, она сильно ошибается, о чем он ей и сообщает. Она мнет в руках розовую дорожную сумку. Того и гляди разревется.   
\- Собирайся, я отвезу тебя обратно. Как ты вообще нашла мой дом?   
Она оживляется, встряхивает белокурыми хвостиками.   
\- У вас коробок спичек из бара в Мэннинге. И у вашей машины - колорадские номера. А там уже мне в баре рассказали, где вы живете.   
\- И почему ты считаешь, что теперь я должен быть тебе рад?   
\- Я хотела как-то отблагодарить вас, ну, за то, что вы спасли мне жизнь. Я могу готовить. Или стирать одежду. Или мыть полы.   
Пока он тащит ее вещи к багажнику, она царапается, воет и брызгает слезами, как пожарный гидрант. Если ее тихо пришибить и закопать где-то неподалеку, то ее, вероятно, никогда не найдут, но, с другой стороны, она тоже не должна была его найти, так что рисковать не стоит.   
Элкинз сильно подозревает, что его стиральная машинка одержима, а на кухне живут гарпии, а о кладовке страшно и думать, так что, возможно, белокурая проблема самоустранится.   
Когда она врывается в его кладовку, то смеется так сильно, что на ее глазах выступают слезы.   
\- Ваша кладовка одержима... духами сальмонеллеза и ботулизма. 

*** 

Шаги, тихие, вкрадчивые. Дыхание слишком частое для вампира, но вампиры - не единственные непрошенные гости, которые могли пожаловать в его дом. Он не открывает глаз, пытается не шевелится; впрочем, большинство тварей этим не обманешь. Самое большее, что у него есть - это несколько секунд, и он группируется, сжимается пружиной, и раскрывает глаза уже в броске - ступней под колено, ухватить, потянуть нападающего на себя, а во второй руке уже сжат лежавший под подушкой нож.   
Его окатывает волной горячего кофе. Острые подростковые локти больно утыкаются в ребра, в широко распахнутых глазах девчонки уже стоят слезы. Его душит злость и внезапно подступивший смех.   
\- Сука, еще раз так подкрадешься...   
\- Я же просто хотела принести вам...   
Он отпускает ее. Она уходит рыдать на задний двор. Он пожимает плечами и идет готовить им завтрак. 

*** 

Что белокурую проблему зовут Мэри, он узнает на вторую неделю их совместного проживания.   
Она представляется почтальону в Тульсе, когда выспрашивает его о загадочных исчезновениях. С девчонкой - глазищи в пол-лица, в белокурой шевелюре уже пробиваются темные корни, сбитые коленки - свидетели разговаривают гораздо охотнее, чем с ним. Он следит в зеркало заднего вида. Девчонка хитро улыбается, глядит на почтальона из-под длиннющих ресниц.   
Мэри, - на всякий случай повторяет он про себя. 

*** 

\- Сиди тут, - говорит он, - тут безопасно, - и уходит, сжимая в руках дробовик.   
Из нее хорошая наживка, она сидит крепко, как затаившийся в траве зайчонок, не пикнет, не шелохнется, даже когда черный пес в три прыжка пресекает поляну, скалится, брызгает слюной ей в лицо.   
Он стреляет.   
...Она ревет на заднем сидении всю обратную дорогу. 

*** 

После этого она говорит: ты научишь меня стрелять.   
\- Я не верю твари, которое кровит по пять дней и потом не умирает. Я не дам такой твари в руки пушку, - упрямо повторяет он.   
\- Ну пожаааалуйста, - тянет Мэри. - А если на меня снова нападут вампиры? Или еще кто-нибудь?   
\- То я их искренне поблагодарю, - бурчит он, но все же начинает разбирать револьвер. 

*** 

Она стрижется в конце осени, оценивающе прикусывает губу, заправляет прядь за ухо.   
\- Тебе не идет, - говорит он.   
\- Зато практично, - говорит она.   
Она стоит по щиколотки в снегу в его старых сапогах, в его старой куртке - из рукавов выглядывают лишь кончики пальцев - и заливисто смеется. Потом набирает полные ладони снега, лепит снежок и кидает ему в грудь. Он не сообразил уклониться.   
Он отворачивается и уходит в дом. 

*** 

Он таки сумел научить ее готовить. Она таки сумела научить его отворачиваться, когда она переодевается - он бурчит, но садится лицом к стене.   
\- Я тебе не щенок, чтобы меня воспитывать.   
Она уже не затыкается, когда он угрожает отвезти ее обратно домой. 

*** 

Когда что-то холодное и тощее влезает к нему в постель, Элкинз благим матом орет "Кристо".   
\- Мужчины разное кричат в постели, но чтоб такое... - хихикает Мэри.   
Он подозревает, что она едва ли знает, что кричат другие мужчины. Его подозрения оправдываются. 

*** 

\- Позади держись, твою мать.   
\- Я лучше стреляю, - упрямо хмурится она, потом показывает язык.   
\- Вот потому и держись позади, если что, спину прикроешь.   
\- Я вампиров видела, не испугаюсь.   
Он хватает ее за воротник, разворачивает к себе, встряхивает.   
\- Ты не должна убивать. Баба должна детей рожать, а не охотится.   
\- Я не хочу детей.   
\- Мелкая потому что, - и в какой-то миг он думает, что у них, возможно, будут дети, возможно, все будет хорошо. Эта мысль пугает. Он втаптывает окурок в снег, снимает пистолет с предохранителя. Из темноты доносится далекий вой. 

*** 

Он даже почти к ней привык, привык к комкам волос по всему дому, к тому, что она пинается во сне, к тому, что зимой ей в дом надо таскать воду ведрами и греть на ванну, и к тому, что в неудачной охоте всегда есть кого обвинить.   
Когда он слышит среди охотников рассказы о "старине Элкинзе и его девчонке", он чувствует непонятную гордость. 

*** 

\- И вообще, что это за имя такое - "Винчестер"? - он вышагивает по комнате так яростно, что на полу скоро начнут оставаться дорожки. - Скользкий тип, наверняка коммунист. И вообще, кто станет терпеть рядом с собой девушку, которая стреляет лучше, чем он?   
\- Ну, ты же терпишь, - говорит она, растянувшись поперек его кровати. Старая футболка задралась, видно полоску золотистой кожи на животе. Он отворачивается.   
\- Зараза. Где ты его вообще подцепила?   
\- Помнишь того вьетнамца, ну, которого мы допрашивали, когда загнали мантикору? В Лоуренсе, мы там еще месяца полтора проторчали?   
Элкинз по привычке начинает волноваться:   
\- Ты хоть знаешь, что с мозгами у этих вьетнамцев? Он же тебя пришибет как-то, и не говори потом, что я не предупреждал.   
Она встает, потягивается - сквозь мягкую ткань видно остренькие соски. Улыбается сыто:   
\- Это еще вопрос, кто кого пришибет.   
Он закуривает.   
\- Но больше не возвращайся, - говорит он, тяжело дыша носом.   
\- Ладно, - говорит она.   
\- Ладно, - говорит он. - Блядь. 

*** 

И вот что у него остается: ее состриженные волосы, которые он из суеверности собрал в коробку, да так и не удосужился сжечь; ее застиранный лифчик на поролоне - у нее маленькая грудь; ее дешевенькая помада - он купил, а она никогда и не пользовалась; занавески, которые она пошила, а он сорвал после того, как они в темноте показались ему штригой.   
Он бросает коробку в огонь. Потом жалеет, конечно, хотя бы занавески можно было оставить, чтобы в окна не заглядывал кто ни попадя, но уже поздно.


End file.
